Justin's Accident
by the optimistic writer
Summary: Alex dreads Justin's arrival, then finds an excuse to get her out of "trouble." Sorry for spelling or grammatical errors, they annoy me too!
1. Oh Baby

Alex had envy in her eyes as she looked upon the shelves crammed with bottles of alcohol. Her dangerous habits of intoxication ended indefinitly, now that her worst fears were confirmed. Pressing a hand to her lower abdomen, she wondered how it would appear once it started protruding or if Justin would find her cute after she got huge. She let a small smile tug at the corners of her lips, until the front door creaked awake.

Alex quickly lurched at the First Response home pregnancy test and slipped it into her pocket. The thought immediately grossed her out, but she couldn't risk Justin finding it in their own garbage. He still doesn't trust her after he found his "lucky" Captain Jim Bob boxers in the sink's garbage disposal.

Tapping her feet across the kitchen titles, she waited impatiently for her incestual lover to come and greet her. Of course, he'd take ten minutes wiping his fancy dress shoes on the rug, then another twenty minutes to take off his jacket, hat, gloves, and scar and hang them up.

She leaned against the counter, too lazy to move anymore than she had to. She searched for the nail file in her pocket, instantly anxious again, because she had forgot the pregnancy was there in the first place. Justin choose the perfect time to enter and make his unsuspecting girlfriend jump.

A concieted smirk grazes his soft lips, "What did you do?" Alex groans, regaining her composure, "Your masks are giving me nightmares...oh wait that's just how your face looks." Justin frowns,"Very mature, Alexander." He steps closer wrapping his stout and rugged arms around her waist, pulling her away from the counter and towards his muscular body.

Alex had to mentally admit that working in architecture had been good to him...and their sex life, which is what led her to this predicament. So, in a way he can't be upset that she forgot to take her birth control pills last week. If he wasn't so good at seducing her, she'd never would of gotten pregnant. This is all his fault!

Justin kissed her hair, knowing something was up when her big mouth failed to retort. He lifted her chin, "Hey, you okay?" Alex bit her lip refusing to give in so quickly. Justin's warm, concerned eyes were too much for her. She puts her hands against his chest, pushing him off and getting rid of the close proximity. She whispered, surprised by her own vulnerability, "You stink, go take a shower."

Her words were nothing more than a uncertain mumble. Justin needed a few moments to make sure he heard her properly and he chuckled with his deep voice. "I stink? You know I take a shower at work every day." Alex shook her head, "Maybe this time you forgot to take off more than just your underwear."

He kissed her shoulder, sighing as he pulled away, knowing since she was born there was no use in arguing with her. She would never change her stubborn attitude, it is the Russo genetic curse. Justin would soon learn he had another Alex on the way to worry about.

Alex watched him drag himself up the stairs to their bathroom. Apart of her felt guilty for hiding the life-changing secret from him, but she didn't know how. Alex would never admit how horribly she feared the possibility of Justin abadonning her. She could easily run back home into the arms of her worried parents, but he was the only thing she needed...and the only thing she wanted.

"ALEXANDRA MARGARITA RUSSO WHY ARE THERE FOUR POSTIVE PREGNANCY TESTS ON THE COUNTER?" Alex blushed remembering the reason she came down to the kitchen anyway... to daydream about how Jack Daniels would help her forget the fact that none of the tests she took had promising doubt of her pregnancy.

Hearing the approaching footsteps thumping down the stairs, Alex put her game face on. The pout, he found impeccably adorable. She turned already starting her argument. Alex wined sweetly,"Justin...you see this is really all your fault..."


	2. The Conversation

Justin rubbed the sides of his forehead as if he had a migraine and knowing him, he probably did from thinking so hard. He kept opening his mouth, starting with "Alex...", but never continued. He was pacing back and forth in the living room, as Alex sat uneasily waiting for him to yell at her or worst send her home to Waverly Place. She was just beginning to adjust to the ridiculous Australian heat, that went well over 100 degrees in the summer, usually by walking around the house in the nude. Obviously, Justin had no objections besides "making sure the shades are down."

She tasted the blood on her lips, realizing how chapped they were from all the nibbling she's been doing in the past hour. She finally decided to push herself to a standing position, movements quiet as a mouse, when Justin simply raised his hand, without looking, to stop her, "Stay."

Alex growled, "You know I'm not a fricken dog. You can't just order me around." She gulped as Justin turned towards her with an expression she's never quite seen before, arms crossed, lips set in an unwavering line, "When we're you planning on telling me?"

"I was kinda planning on waiting for you to figure it out yourself." Justin sat beside her and pulled her into his lap. His overprotective arms had an iron grip around her stomach, making it impossible for her to escape. "We need to get you healthy."

Alex was so confused, why wasn't he freaking out anymore, disgusted by her, and shunning her from his luxury condo. Her mouth was gaping like a fish, when he kissed her lovingly. "Baby, I'm not mad at you. I wish you would of told me you had suspicions, so we could of gone to a doctor, but I don't hate you." Feeling tears sting her eyes, she looked away from him. Stupid hormones already getting to her. Justin rubbed Alex's back soothingly, patiently waiting for her to find the strength to speak.

He kissed the back of her neck, making her spine tingle and causing her to shiver. Alex whimpered, "What do you mean? I'm perfectly healthy!" Justin chuckled deeply, same old Alex pregnant or not, avoids opening up about her feelings. She's more scared of showing her weaknesses, than facing her actual fears.

Justin put his hand on her chin, so she'd have to look him straight in the eyes. "Alex, eating donuts for breakfast and ordering Chinese food every day isn't considered healthy by any means. You also need pre-natal vitamins to make sure the baby is getting the nutrients she needs." Alex gave him a look of disbelief, "Who said it was gonna be a girl? And if the vitamins will give the baby nutrients, why do I have to sacrifice my junk food diet?"

Justin shook his head, "I'm going to have a daddy's girl that's why and just because the pre-natal vitamins give our baby girl nutrients, that doesn't mean she won't be getting any from you naturally. I will make up a new strict, specific diet for you to follow, one that you can't find a loophole in! I can't trust you to change on your own. Do you know the health risks you've created for yourself?"

Alex rolls her eyes, preferring to take a nap now instead of hearing his lecture. She leaned her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. It acts like a lullaby, putting her to sleep.

Justin sighs picking her up bridal style and carrying her to their king sized bed. He reluctantly looks for Max's number among the papers inside his briefcase. He's avoided the family wizard for the last three years, but doesn't want to risk Max never forgiving them for not informing him that he's going to be an uncle.

Alex would scream at him once she found out, but if it weren't for Max, he would of never been able to run away with her. Justin owes his youngest brother his life for making him the happiest man alive.

Justin cannot breathe, as he opens the crumbled up piece of paper with sloppy numbers erratically scribbled. Alex's handwriting has always been illegible. It takes him a few tries, before figuring out the correct numbers she meant. Dialing is slow, but waiting for Max to pick up is mentally exhausting. Discouraging thoughts are swarming around in his head, competing with the voice hoping to instill unshakable confidence.

"Hello?" Max said groggily, clearly having been woken up from a deep sleep. Justin mutters profanities, Alex has not been a very good influence on him, checking the time on his watch. It's 6 o'clock in Sydney, meaning in New York its around 3 a.m.

Meanwhile, Max looks at the caller id and becomes alert immediately. "Oh my god, Justin its you!" Justin smiles to himself, he had no idea how happy he'd be from hearing his brother's voice again. Max would never hate him, no matter what. God he loves him.


	3. Three Times The Charm

Thanks to all my readers for being amazingly supportive of the first story I ever wrote! I sincerely appreciate it. As a gift, to celebrate the new year (WELCOME 2011!), here's a new Chapter for ya. ;-).

* * *

God. If there was anyone else Alex could blame, besides Justin, it had to be him. He made something so wrong, feel so right. Like on that fateful Christmas Eve, the first one that Alex had been alone on, since Mason officially dumped her. She knew they weren't going to last and not only because future Harper told her so.

This was the first Christmas since her parents told her that Santa isn't real, that she got exactly what she wanted and nothing less. The first kiss she received under the mistletoe, which turned out more romantic than her kiss with Mason in the rain. The only light came in from the moon out the windows, with the curtains tied to the side. Alex had tiptoed down the stairs to sneak a peek at one of her presents, if possible all.

_Alex planned the time right down to the second. Her dad came down at twelve to eat Santa's cookies, drink his milk, and, in a hoarse voice, sing "Ho, ho, ho!" for Maxie who still believed in jolly ol' St. Nick. She arrived in the living room, instead at 11:11._

_Alex wanted to make a wish too, even though it was one she never thought would come true. The presents didn't appeal to her strangely enough. She strolled towards the kitchen, coming face to face with Justin. Her brother had a sheepish grin on his face, caught red handed nibbling on daddy's cookies._

_Alex was honestly speechless. She had just finished making her wish, when she was put in such a promising and awkward situation. Justin noticed the inner battle she was having and whispered, as to not awake the other members of the household, "What's up with you?"_

_All she could do was point upwards to the mistletoe dangling above their naïve heads. Justin instantly blushed, "Oh that thing…You know we're siblings and we really don't have to. We're automatically exempted from that tradition."_

_This time Alex knew how to defend why she disagreed with his reasoning. Her mother carefully placed this mistletoe above the ledge. The only people who lived here were related, which means they are the only ones able to participate in the appropriate action under the mistletoe._

_Standing on tiptoes, Alex boldly placed her hands on Justin's shoulders and leaned in for a real passionate kiss on the lips. It was twisted, wrong, disgusting, and gave her a one-way ticket to hell… But she knew she wouldn't be going alone as Justin pulled her in closer by her hips refusing to break the kiss._

_Alex wasn't insane, it wasn't all in her head. The yearning gazes and unnecessarily long hugs. The love she thought was unrequited, was actually true! The person who should really take credit for this wonderful incident is her mother. The mistletoe was her idea. The person to blame is a higher being. God had control, he could of made a car run over Justin or make the house catch on fire so they wouldn't be able to celebrate Christmas. Jerry Russo never had to marry a mortal, give up his wizard powers, and have three kids._

Before this miracle, Alex refused to admit that every memory with Mason was corrupted with thoughts of Justin. The way Justin frowned when they kissed or hugged or the way she would look over Mason's shoulder wondering what her older brother was thinking. Why was she so obsessed with figuring out what made him tick? The reason her and Mason's relationship irked him.

She remembers sitting in her old room and drawing the outline of Justin's head. Inside, she would continue to draw the things she knew he definitely thought about. The main ones were obviously magic, the competition, school, books, and Juliet…but at the corner she saved a special spot for where she hoped she belonged.

After realizing how many pages in all her favorite journals consisted of Justin, Alex tore them all out. In her heart, she knew why she was so curious to the point where Justin was the only thing she thought about asleep or awake. Her desires were so toxic and taboo that was even too much for her cunning, devious, and mastermind persona.

Falling in love with your brother is a curse and that's the only thing it should be considered. Why would a person with just an pint of intelligence and common sense wish for that? That means your better half has known you your entire life. He saw you and loved you at both your worst moments as well as your best. He would never leave you behind or let you down. In that case, loving such a perfect being for you is a crime to everyone else. You were never ever meant to be, because you weren't born that way.

Alex could easily argue this point. She simply didn't choose to exist at all and certainly wouldn't of wanted to be born into the same family as Justin's. If only everything could be different.

But that one kiss changed **everything**. The siblings became secret lovers, a love story almost equivalent to Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Except, they weren't two families involved, only a single unit that was deeply dysfunctional in a way no one could perceive.

The hot, steamy water shifting to a cold, icy one, immediately brought Alex back to the present time. She signed, Justin was going to be home any minute to take her to the doctor and she forgot to leave warm water for him to shower in. Oh well! Alex wrapped the towel around her slender body and made a run for their bedroom. She didn't want to drip so much and cause Justin more trouble by having to wipe it dry afterwards, so it doesn't damage the neighbors' ceiling beneath them…again.

Waiting on the bed was a sleeping Justin. Alex's motherly instincts kicked in as she noticed the dark and big bags under his eyes and the fact that he was so exhausted he forgot to take his shoes off before laying down. It was already a habit of her's, he was trying for years to get rid of.

Alex slipped on Justin's t-shirt, his favorite one, and climbed under the covers next to him. She laid her head on his chest, searching for a moment of tranquility. The type only he could give her by eliminating every single thing on her mind.

Justin woke her up later by planting a soft kiss on her forehead and by delicately caressing her cheeks. "Honey, we're going to be late for your appointment." Alex made a disgruntled sound, trying to pull the covers above her head, but Justin anticipated this and removed them entirely. He gave her butt a light smack, smirking as he stood up. "I love you, but get dressed."

Justin made a move to go to the bathroom, but Alex reached out for him quickly. In a tiny voice she asked, "Please…don't leave… just yet." Justin didn't question her, he pulled her into him for a tight, protective, warm, and reassuring hug.

After minutes that gave off the vibe that this would last forever, Justin finally loosened his grip, "Alright, love we have to go." Alex didn't object. She got dressed for once without taking half an hour and off they went to see Dr. Minkowitz.

The doctor asked them for any crucial information that he should know, including family history of illness. Alex and Justin looked at each other uncomfortably, neither were ready to come clean about being related. They avoided that entirely.

Finally, it was time for Alex to discuss what led to her unexpected pregnancy and an estimation of the date conceived. "Well, I forgot to take my birth control pills last week and I'm usually careful. But I felt this unusual fluttering in my stomach that weren't butterflies, had weird cravings, I needed to pee like always and…" Alex looked at Justin, deciding to whisper the last part in the doctor's ear, "my boobs became so tender."

The doctor chuckled slightly as Justin raised an eyebrow. Justin stepped in, "May I just say, my beautiful girlfriend is more forgetful than she lets on. She thought she was pregnant about a month ago too, but the test came back negative. Alex didn't bother getting a refill at the drugstore on the corner of our block, when she ran out of pills." Alex glared at him cutely, while he simply smirked back.

"Alexander my dear, you don't have pregnancy symptoms only a week after intercourse. The baby would have to have been conceived about 2 weeks beforehand. Now let me see how far along you are." Alex squeaked out an incredulous "what?", noticing him slipping gloves on. "Can't we just do the picture thing where you put the jelly on my belly and boom! We see the baby and find out the sex?" Justin explains, "She saw Juno, but apparently didn't pay close attention."

Dr. Minkowitz shook his head trying not to laugh so hard to discourage Alex from asking further questions about her pregnancy, "The sex organs have not developed yet Alex. If you're less than a month then there's no way we can see the tiny infant in your womb with a sonogram. Don't worry, Justin will be here with you." Alex squeezed Justin's hand, now knowing why she had to wear a stupid hospital gown anyway, and laid back down on the cold table with an even stupider piece of paper on it covered in colorful, vibrant elephants.

The doctor poked around inside her, until he finally pulled away. "Congratulations Alex, you are three months along. Some woman in this stage start showing right away, however; you will probably be lucky and have some time before you start needing maternity clothes."

This was not good news at all for Alex. She was so sure she would be spared by having a total of 8 months to mentally and emotionally prepare for this child. On the other hand, Justin was ecstatic! In moments, the nurse would come in to get Alex ready for her ultrasound. The poor girl was freaking out, feeling like it all was happening to fast for her to catch her breath.

To Justin's disappointment, the sex of the baby is still too early to tell, but he knew in his heart he would have his daughter. Seeing her before his eyes, caused a solitary tear to slide down his cheek and for Alex to burst into them. The ultrasound technician smiled warmly at the pair and wiped the jelly-like substance off Alex's smooth belly. Alex touched it unsurely, poking it to see if she could feel anything even though the doctor said she wouldn't be getting any kicks till she was at least five months along.

Justin leaned down to kiss her belly all over, this earned giggles from Alex, halting more tears in the process. Justin couldn't tear his eyes off Alex as she dressed herself for the third time today. It wasn't because of her sexy, gorgeous body enhanced by her blushing cheeks, but the fact that he never imagined the love of his life, his very own sister, would also get to be the mother of his children. Life was too perfect at the moment.

Reality came crashing down, as Alex skipped to the car with a new found energy compared to her usual lethargic attitude. She started rambling about what she wanted to order for dinner and what movies they should watch while they ate. Justin cleared his throat to grab her attention, "Uhh…Honey.. Alex. We're not going home. I made lunch plans for us with a friend."

Alex crossed her arms and frowned at Justin, "Why didn't you tell me before we left? I look like crap right now!" Justin had a crooked grin, "Well…you didn't care about how you looked around Max before, so I didn't bother mentioning it." Alex's jaw dropped. Oh yeah, Justin was in for it now.


	4. Reflections in Fountains and Minds

Thank you all the lovely reviews, filled with encouraging thoughts and even little hints of advice!

* * *

Justin's smile resembled the one of a tortured soul, both painful and agonizing, yet apologetic to the unsympathetic hostess that needed to clean up his muddy footprints. His tousled, jet black hair was drenched with water. If you ran your fingers through it, you'd probably find a small leaf or two.

Luckily, Justin prepares for accidents beforehand. He keeps a suitcase packed with button down shirts and these tight skinny jeans that Alex convinced him to buy, but were too tight on a certain man part that needs to breathe! This is what led to Justin's very uncomfortable predicament. He felt all those eyes on that one bulge.

Alex was enjoying his suffering, especially since she only had to push him into the fountain in front of the luxurious restaurant. There was also a part of her that admired the sight, because she knew the promises it held later on, the cause of her pregnancy.

However, Alex's pompous attitude didn't last long. Justin swooped his reluctant, ferocious lover into his arms to torture her soul. She squirmed and bit, but it was to no avail. His grip was strong enough to cage a grizzly bear.

She tried to mutter profanities that she knew made him uncomfortable, such as the c-word or the f-word, but all it did was make him cringe. "Alex….not in front of my baby." He leaned down to plant a sweet, gentle kiss on her belly.

With an irritated look in her large chocolate eyes, Alex flicked his forehead. Over the years, thankfully Justin abandoned his high-pitched girlie squeal for a slightly more masculine "Ow!", but that didn't stop Alex from rolling her eyes.

She sighed mercilessly as he let her down. Her knees were shaky and felt as flabby as jello, but she hid it well. Alex walked with her hips to the booth in the back where she recognized the back of Max's weirdly shaped haircut.

Alex didn't even realize she was holding her breath, till she released it upon contact with the table. Her eyes met Max's and the first words out of his mouth urgently sounded like, "Alex are you okay?"

She was guessing that was what he meant, because she knew she didn't have enough time to piece it together, before she blacked out entirely. A girl screamed from behind her, "MY BABIES!" Oh wait…no that was Justin.

...

Alex felt a cold compress held against her head when she started coming around. She opened her eyes slowly, at least the room wasn't spinning, but the bright white lights were burning her pupils. She cried out and Max was fast to shut them off from Justin's persistent urging.

Max was so confused as to what just happened. After Alex passed out in Justin's arms, they took her to the closest safe haven, his house. The house that was actually an apartment, but big enough to be considered one. Infact, it was made of brickstone, composed of three bedrooms and two small bathrooms.

Max lived alone and even though it made him feel some emptiness in his heart, there was a comforting aspect to his place. He could pretend that his siblings were right next door. It was easier to imagine that they'd come back eventually. Finally, one out of the two unoccupied bedrooms found an owner even if it was temporary.

Alex already envied what she has seen of Max's new life, although this was the smallest portion of it. Her first statement was irrelevant to the array of questions Justin thrown at her under a minute. She gripped onto his lace curtains and asked, "Who was your interior designer?"

In the blink of an eye Max replied, "Harper." Alex's mouth gaped like a fish until she realized at the middle of each flower, her old best friend had sewn miniature bees. Harper ruined the elegance and vintage style of the curtains. Alex let go with disgust.

Before she could get any angrier, Justin revealed, "Alex, we're not in Australia anymore… I started panicking after you fainted, so Max zapped us home to Manhattan." Max interrupted, "Only we're not in Manhattan, this is Brooklyn."

Justin's eyes projected out of his sockets in shock. His face went red with rage and he clenched his fists, beginning another one of his infamous lectures Alex has heard way too often. The only awesome part of this was that it didn't start out with his lips pursed together, saying "Alex!" Justin's glare was all for Max.

Justin walked closer and closer to Max, until his younger brother's back touched the wall and they were nose to nose. He snarled, "Do you even know your way around Brooklyn?" Max pushed him off, "I'm the family wizard, if I need to get myself somewhere I could mutter an incantation." Justin rubbed his head trying to soothe the pounding migraine, "Obviously not if humans are around!"

Max looked sick of the treatment he received for being known as the clueless, dumb, and stupid Russo. He knew his stuff, having been to tutors to help him memorize the book of spells. He admitted at least that he didn't know Brooklyn all to well. Max bought maps to help, okay…he didn't Theresa did. The point was the apartments were cheaper here and the inescapable memories of his past were all over the city.

His heart grew bitter, since they couldn't understand what they left behind and the hurt they caused. His siblings also had a tendency to forgot about the world when it was just the two of them. Max was never as important to them as they were to him. Their actions are selfish. He should stop speaking to them, but he knows he wouldn't dare to, because they are his lifeline.

The way Alex stared at her younger brother brought her to a revelation. His eyes reflected the pain and years of wisdom that came with age and tragedy. She always used to put her family first, but somewhere along the way that came to include only Justin. She forgot about Max. Maybe it was her pregnancy, that made her cry or the hidden guilt that's been building up inside. Her baby brother has been trying to reach them all these years and they didn't stop to think about how this would affect him at all.

Max had a right to be angry, to turn them away in their time of need, and to hate them. But he didn't. Max never held grudges against her, unlike the many she had towards him and Justin growing up. His love was unconditional and she felt ashamed.

No one noticed Alex's silent sobbing, since the silence was so intense that it felt like it was strangling the brothers. Justin sighed. He decided to let his guard down, "I'm sorry Max, I overreacted." Max shrugged it off, like the rest of his troubles. He opened his arms for a hug he knew would be awkward, but Justin accepted it anyway.

Alex's sniffling broke the sound barrier towards her end of the room and they pulled her in for a family hug they haven't had in years. Max's eyes softened as he wiped the tears off his sister's pale cheeks with his sore thumb. Justin smirked mockingly, "Hormones again love?" Alex punched him hard in the arm, "It's the baby fault!" This time it was Max's turn to gasp. "Baby?"

Alex spread her arms wide grinning, "Congrats Max! You're going to be an uncle!" As Max squeezed the life out of Alex, he thought hopefully, 'Maybe it wasn't too late to reunite his family once and for all.'


End file.
